


Sensei & Senpai

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa is a clingy dramaqueen, Pining, Tutoring, minor mentions of watari hanamaki and turnip head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well since you asked so sweetly and you know I’m a sucker for those puppy eyes, (eye-roll from Iwaizumi) I, Oikawa Tooru, shall rescue you from the dooms of a failing grade,”</p><p>Iwaizumi is hopeless at maths so Oikawa decides to tutor him. Bring forth the sexual tension and frustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notice me

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is my first fanfic I've ever written and would love any feedback or comments! Hope you enjoy

From an early age, Oikawa Tooru had mastered the arts and skills of manipulation. Whether it be crying crocodile tears or batting those long eyelashes, it required minimal efforts to render an individual to his mercy. He was the beloved golden boy with exceptional charm and charisma to swoon anyone within his proximity. All cept one.

“Iwa-chan please, you’re killing me.”

Iwaizumi paid no attention to his overly-dramatic friend who had collapsed onto the desk across his. Mid-semester exams loomed closer and he refused to miss the opportunity of decent grades all because the setter wished for attention. Oikawa cracked one eye open to find the other completely unfazed by his behaviour and flipping through his textbook. Iwaizumi’s ability to maintain such concentration was an asset Oikawa had always admired, though in such situations he couldn’t help but huff in slight frustration. His serene gaze flickered from left to right as he skim-read through, pausing occasionally to jot down some major points. Oikawa reached over and flipped the textbook to his favour. Iwaizumi’s composed expression shifted to being agitated at such an alarming rate, even Oikawa flinched in fear.

“Iwa-chan you need to be more weary of those expressions you make. No girl would date a guy with such a face,” Oikawa shuddered as Iwaizumi scowled and reached to steal his book back.

“Go pester someone else I’m busy.”

Oikawa frowned at the lack of reaction. It was unusual not to receive some form of death threat or a punch to the arm at the very least. He glanced down at the page and skimmed through the contents before it was yanked from his grasp. “Iwa-chan, this is first grade material. Why are you wasting time making notes on these topics?”

Iwaizumi flushed furiously as he flipped through his notebook with now little control. Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at his beet-red faced friend. “Don’t tell me-”

“Shut up."

"- you don’t even know the basics of trigonometry,"

"Do you see anyone else talking in the library? I don’t either so unless you’re going to keep to yourself piss off,”

Oikawa clutched his chest in mock-hurt. “Oh come on, don’t be such a sourpuss”

He paused, waiting for a reaction. Iwaizumi remained deadset determined in ignoring his existence and focusing on the textbook examples. Oikawa leaned over in an obnoxious manner to read the questions below. Their foreheads less than an inch apart, Oikawa could practically feel the waves of agitation oozing from his friend.

"... ... ...The answer is seven and a half.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and butted Oikawa dead-centre on his forehead and the setter let out a rather loud squawk. “Ow ow! Iwa-chan it hurts a lot,”

“How many times do I ha-“ Iwaizumi jumped at the sharp hiss of the librarian as she glared from the nearby book shelf. He muttered a sheepish apology before glowering at Oikawa. “I wouldn’t be so behind if you left me to study in peace.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but chortle at such a remark. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of you know. I’m sure there are plenty of others in the year who are flunking even the _basics_ of the basics of trig. You can’t possibly be the _only_ one struggling with the _simplest_ forms of mathematic.”

If looks could kill Iwaizumi would have murdered Oikawa at least 64 times by now. Now he refused to spare so much as a glance as he concentrated on the next question.

“If you’re struggling that much all you have to do is ask.”

Iwaizumi paused before squinting up at his friend who offered a broad grin.

“No way in hell I’m asking you for he-“ he received another sharp _“be quiet please”_ from the librarian.

“Well since you asked so sweetly and you know I’m a sucker for those puppy eyes, **(eye-roll from Iwaizumi)** I, Oikawa Tooru, shall rescue you from the dooms of a failing grade,” he even made sure to elaborate his hand gestures at the now-furious ace.

“Meet me after school at the gates,” Oikawa stood to leave before pausing to face his friend once more.

“Oh and don’t be late. Sensei is a busy man, alright?” he shot Iwaizumi his signature wink and peace sign before racing out the library to avoid any books flying at his head.

Iwaizumi sat back and let out a defeated sigh. “He’s impossi-“ another sharp hiss from the librarian.

‘ _Oh so he doesn’t get told off but I do,’_ he grudgingly re-opened his notebook to copy down the extra side notes for later reference.


	2. Shut up

As a meagre form of revenge, Iwaizumi spent a considerable amount of time packing his bag at a leisurely pace, as well as mentally preparing himself for the next few hours. He double-checked he was carrying the right books, made sure he packed his sport uniform to take home to wash, and skimmed through his notes one last time. By the time he was on his way out, it was well and truly 20 minutes after school time.

 _‘Serves him right.’_ He allowed himself to feel somewhat smug as he strolled out to the front gates. Only to find Oikawa surrounded by a rather large group of flustered, giggling girls. Any sense of self-satisfaction dispersed immediately as he glared at Oikawa who graciously allowed the girls pamper him with heart-shaped gifts and stammering compliments.

  
“Hey, you’re Hajime right?”

Iwaizumi started and glanced beside him to find a rather petite looking girl looking everywhere but at him. Rich, dark brown hair, accentuated by her pale, milky skin draped over her light shoulders. Her bright emerald eyes were framed with long, curled lashes and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think ‘ _cute_ ’. She caught his eye and offered a shy smile.

  
“I saw you play in the volleyball practice match last week.”

Iwaizumi returned her smile and shook hands. “It was a good game. Everyone showed their potentials and we made new acquaintances too.”

The girl nodded at his response and Iwaizumi noticed her cheeks now dusted a light pink.

  
“So what’s your na-“

  
“Iwa-chan! Took your time!” His timing was impeccable. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and turned to face his friend who brought alongside at least fifteen girls head over heels. His eyes widened a fraction at the sight of him and his new companion.

  
“No fair Iwa-chan, you always try to steal the prettiest of flowers,” Oikawa winked at the brunette who had an impeccable resemblance of a caught rabbit. Iwaizumi frowned at the sight before him and swung his bag over one shoulder.

“Are we going to do this or what?”

Oikawa seemed taken back by his comment before he grinned and threw an arm around his friend’s free shoulder. “Anything for Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi had long given up on shaking his friend off and turned to give the girl a gentle smile. “Catch you around,” and he began strolling away, leaving her blushing and a fidgeting mess. Oikawa observed the sight before him and kept any comments to himself.

  
\------------------------------------------

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

  
“It makes sense for everyone who’s done trig.”

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair in obvious frustration and glared at Oikawa. “I followed your steps and I _still_ got it wrong.”

Oikawa held both hands up in surrender. “Relax Iwa-chan. Let me see what you’ve done wrong this time.”

Before Iwaizumi could protest Oikawa moved over closer beside him and leaned over to examine his workings. From this proximity he could make out the faint but familiar scent of coconut shampoo which Oikawa never failed to use. As though he could read minds, Oikawa glanced up at him, a lazy glimmer in his eyes.

  
“Iwa-chan you forgot to change this sign to a positive.”

Iwaizumi had forgotten about the example and blinked down at the red markings the setter had scrawled on his sheet. “I almost had it though."

The corners of Oikawa’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “The teacher isn’t going to be nearly as lenient as I am. Try the next few ones without my help.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, a protest already on his tongue but restrained himself. Despite being the first study session together, he couldn’t help but admit he was picking up on this at a much faster pace than in class. He bit his tongue and complied without another word. Oikawa leaned back, head resting on his right palm and watched his friend get through each question, pausing occasionally to refer back to the steps he wrote out earlier. Despite their usual constant bickering, he nurtured rare moments like these. Iwaizumi at ease, his eyelashes dipped as he focused on the worksheet set before him, eyebrows scrunched in set determination. Iwaizumi was well and truly on his seventh question when Oikawa asked “so who was that chick earlier? Your friend?”

Iwaizumi paused before glancing over at his friend. Oikawa seemed relaxed if it weren’t for his slightly tensed shoulders. His eyes were at a half-lid as they bore holes in to Iwaizumi’s face, almost daring him to lie or change the topic.

  
“No idea. Met her whilst you were with your usual crowd,” He picked his pen to finish off his example but Oikawa disrupted again.

“She’s cute. Do you like her? She seems like your type.”

Iwaizumi frowned at his comment. _  
_“And how would you know what my type is?” he shot back.

Oikawa gave a wry grin. “Because I know you. I’m practically your other half.”

Before Iwaizumi could respond Oikawa resorted to pointing out at least five mistakes he’d made in his workings and before he knew it, he’d soon forgotten about the tense conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry that some will think the build up between these two are moving too slow so please be patient with me ;v;  
> This fanfic will probably end up being about 6 chapters or so so I'll try and speed it up somehow  
> This is also my first work so any feedback or comments are very much welcome  
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi bumps in to his new acquaintance again and Oikawa seems alittle put off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter: I'm so taken back that people are actually reading this and oh gosh thank you very much to the lovely comments people dropped by too. I literally had to re-read them a few times  
> you are all so encouraging and kind and ahhh
> 
> I know my chapters are rather short so I worked extra hard to bring you a much longer chapter this time so hope you enjoy  
> Once again this is my first fanfic so any criticisms or comments are welcome - thank you!

There hardly wasn’t a day in which Iwaizumi came home both physically and mentally exhausted from his volleyball training, as well as the tutoring sessions which took place at Oikawa’s straight after. It had soon become a gradual routine for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to meet so often as four or five times a week to catch up on maths. Even throughout classes Oikawa was becoming a constant presence, refusing to sit anywhere outside a metre distance from him and demanding his utmost attention.  
Iwaizumi had been so caught up with his busy schedule he had almost forgotten the girl with the emerald eyes as he accidentally collided into her in the hallway. His arms reached out as a response of fast reflexes, preventing her from tripping over.

“Sorr- oh hey again. We met a few weeks back. Uh, incase you forgot, it’s-“

“Iwaizumi-kun. Hello again,” the girl blushed, tucking her hair behind her right ear in a subconscious manner. There was a moment of awkward silence as Iwaizumi stood there, unsure of what to say.

“I’m Ayumi by the way.”

 _‘Ayumi’_ Iwaizumi repeated in his mind and nodded. They strolled beside one another falling in to a casual conversation, sharing personal facts, school interests and hobbies. Ayumi was part of an art society, though she also enjoyed baking. Iwaizumi didn't particularly share any other school interests other than volleyball. He was busy explaining his role as ace in his team when Ayumi murmured “You and Oikawa must be pretty close.”

Iwaizumi blinked at the sudden change of topic. “Yeah, we’ve been friends for a while. He can be such a pain sometimes but he’s a good guy,” He glanced at Ayumi who appeared to be deep in thought before giving a satisfied nod. They wandered in comfortable silence through the hallway before stopping at an art room.  
  
“Thanks for walking me to my room.”

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks redden at the insinuation of her comment. ‘ _Almost like a date’_  
  
“No worries. I’ll catch you arou-“  
  
“We should exchange numbers. To stay in touch.” The comment caught Iwaizumi off-guard before he managed a quick ‘yeah sure’. They typed their numbers in the other’s phone before waving farewell.  
  
  
  
  
Iwaizumi was too distracted ruminating over the early events he hadn’t noticed Oikawa had approached him, now eyeing him expectantly. Before he could fake a response, the setter sighed heavily.  
  
“Iwa-chan, I said you don’t need to bring your textbook. I’ve got mine at home we can use instead since it’s got extra side notes,” Oikawa paused and scrutinised Iwaizumi’s face.  
  
“What?” The setter leaned in closer scrunching his expression as he squinted harder. Iwaizumi felt that familiar sense of queasy unease in his gut. There was something in the way in which the setter examined with such intensity. Iwaizumi had seen it when he spiked volleyballs during practice and in matches. The way he observed other teams, taking in to consideration each player and drawing out their strengths and weaknesses. It was what made him such an incredible asset in the team. However, the way he focused so intensely on Iwaizumi made his skin crawl. As though he was being split open and every fleeting thought and emotion being thoroughly examined. It was confronting and far too intimate for his comfort.  
  
“I don’t know whether you realise this or not but when you stare like that it’s really creepy. You should work on that.”

Oikawa snorted before finally lowering his gaze. “Did you just give me sass Iwa-chan? Who knew there was some wit hiding in that tough exterior of yours,” He received two solid punches to the arm.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
“So the answer is nineteen right?”

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with one raised eyebrow.  
  
“… nineteen and a half?”

Oikawa let out a prolonged sigh. Iwaizumi had to refrain from flipping the desk over in frustration. “Shouldn’t you at least be encouraging me? You’re not even helping at all. I think I’m just best off doing this by myself,” Iwaizumi made motions to get up and Oikawa grabbed his arm in a vice grip.  
  
“No, stay. You’ve just started to get the hang of it. You’ve just skipped a step here, see?” Iwaizumi was yanked back down, knees knocking painfully in to Oikawa’s. The setter seemed unfazed by this, reaching over to grab Iwaizumi’s pen and adding the extra notes on the side. Iwaizumi scowled at his friend.  
  
“You could’ve mentioned it five questions earlier.”

Oikawa beamed at him in return. “This is all about the road to discovering your own mistakes and learning from them,” He flipped through Iwaizumi’s book and pointed at the pages filled with red markings. “Look at your progress Iwa-chan. Shouldn’t you be paying me in return for helping you? God knows I need the money to get myself some stress relief classes or somethi-“  
  
“Thanks for helping me.”

Oikawa paused, stunned by his friend’s response. Iwaizumi poured all his focus on the next question, face down to hide his flushed face. He felt an arm wrap over his left shoulder and a heavy pressure against his right side as Oikawa draped himself over Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s face appeared in his peripheral vision and he felt his face redden further. He was wearing the most self-pleased, arrogant smirk and Iwaizumi playfully shoved his face away.  
  
“If anything, _you_ owe _me_ to compensate for all the psychological trauma I've had to deal with over the years.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and fondness as he leaned back to rest on the sofa behind. Iwaizumi felt his insides flutter momentarily before he returned to his questions. “I don’t understand why girls deal with you. Ayumi says it’s because of your charm but I don’t see any,” Iwaizumi finished his question before noticing the room had suddenly gone quiet. He’d expected Oikawa to banter back but found him staring at the ceiling with the same calm intensity as earlier. _’Perhaps he didn’t hear me’_. Iwaizumi turned back to start on the next example.

“So have you met up with her again?”

Iwaizumi’s muddled train of thought was broken and he looked up from his question to acknowledge Oikawa. He was leaning back against the sofa, head resting on the edge, those half-lid eyes scanning his face. Frankly, it unnerved him that he still remembered the incident from weeks ago and he bristled at the thought of Oikawa thinking of her.  
  
“What’s she like? I knew she was your type. Have you two organised some time to hang out or something?”  
  
“We haven’t gotten round to it but we exchanged numbers,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa sniffed at his response before faking a yawn. He drooped his body forward until his shoulder leaned heavily on Iwaizumi’s arm.  
  
“Wake me when you’re done so I can mark it,” Oikawa closed his eyes and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He took his time solving each question, careful to keep his arm from jostling Oikawa. The questions seemed less daunting now and he was gradually recognising which questions required certain steps in solving the example. It took a little over half an hour before he had finally finished. 'I _think I’m getting the hang of this’_ he thought to himself, feeling surprisingly proud. He glanced to his right to find Oikawa had indeed fallen asleep within that short span of time. His mouth was slightly open revealing a small glimpse of pink tongue, with the gentle rise and fall of his chest providing Iwaizumi a sense of comfort. Oikawa's head had tilted downwards causing his fringe to cover one eye. ‘ _His neck is going to get sore’_ Iwaizumi thought. Without a doubt the setter will complain about it as though his well-being is also his responsibility. Without thinking, Iwaizumi carefully pushed the stray hair away from Oikawa’s eye. He was greeted with two rather dazed brown eyes staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat. It felt like time had slowed and Iwaizumi was suddenly at loss.  
  
"Uh," Iwaizumi coughed, staring dumbfounded elsewhere; at everything, _anything_ but Oikawa. And god, the room was so _quiet._ The setter, unfazed by what was happening continued watching Iwaizumi and for a split moment he feared he might hear his pounding heart.  
  
“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was forced to make eye contact again and he stopped breathing. Those ridiculous, gooey gold eyes reflected by the sunlight now staring intensely back. They flickered down to his lips before rising to catch his gaze once again. Suddenly Oikawa sat up, merely inches away from Iwaizumi’s face. The ace flinched, caught off-guard by the sudden movement. Oikawa’s expression faltered slightly before he sighed and leaned back to stretch. He smiled broadly, alittle too broadly for it to be natural. “Do you reckon you’ll have more mistakes than marks this time round? How did you survive up till now? I must admit I’m pretty impressed Iwa-chan,” And just like that the heavy atmosphere had disparaged.  
  
“Shut up and mark it,” Iwaizumi retorted automatically, thankful the tension was gone. 


	4. Reassuring Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hit by the biggest writer's block and literally had to force this chapter out so I'm not exactly happy with this chunk of writing and ughhhhhh  
> but I wanna get this out of the way so I can try and build the conclusion for these two dorks.  
> I hope you readers will at least enjoy this and once again, any feedback/comments/criticism is welcome - thank you ;^;

The school bell rang, commencing the end of class and Iwaizumi couldn’t have been more thankful. He dropped his head on the desk, mind completely frazzled with numbers and ridiculously long equations.

"Well, at least I’m not the only one confused in this class.”

Iwaizumi grunted in acknowledgement as his classmate, Hanamaki, sat down beside him. They shared a free period after maths and often spent their break together. The mid-semester exams were now only two weeks away and despite the number of hours spent at Oikawa’s practicing examples and rewriting formulas, he was still dreading the thought of any trigonometry appearing in the test. _Speaking of Oikawa, where is he? He promised to help me with revision tips._ Oikawa’s exasperated but fond expression imprinted itself in the back of his mind. He could practically hear him complain ‘Iwa-chan, you keep making the same mistake. Stop focusing on my face, and focus on the questions.' Iwaizumi's thoughts were disrupted by Hanamaki's question.  
  
"Have you seen Oikawa lately? He was meant to hang out with me last Wednesday but he ditched me because apparently he already had plans," Hanamaki's face scrunched in disdain as he leaned back, balancing on his chair whilst examining the ceiling. Of course, Oikawa had been glued to Iwaizumi's side since the whole tutoring business started. It had become an unspoken rule that they didn't mention it in front of others but Iwaizumi trusted Hanamaki.

“He, uh, was tutoring me for our upcoming exams.”

Hanamaki suddenly sat upright, his full attention now averted to Iwaizumi. “Wait, what?”

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Iwaizumi glared at Hanamaki. “Dude, I’m not going to say it twice.”

Hanamaki frowned, head tilted in a contemplative manner. “He told me he had a date.”

Iwaizumi spluttered at the comment, face burning up. Hanamaki appeared nonplussed as he eyed the ace. Iwaizumi glowered back. “It wasn’t a date. He’s just helping me with some school work.”

Hanamaki scoffed. “Right. _School work_. I’m sure that’s what it is.”

Iwaizumi rose to deliver a sharp punch when he felt a palm rest on his upper back.  
  
“Oh? Iwa-chan is getting violent already? It’s still morning though,” Iwaizumi turned to nod a greeting to Oikawa.  
  
“It’s noon actually and I’m not getting violent.”

Oikawa hummed before sitting next to Iwaizumi. He left his arm resting against the back of Iwaizumi’s chair, his hand just shy of touching his hip. Flashbacks of last evening returned and Iwaizumi felt his insides tweak in sudden restlessness. He glanced over at Oikawa to find him unperturbed by the yesterday's weird situation and currently teasing Hanamaki, causing his eyebrow to twitch. Oikawa met eyes with Iwaizumi and _there it was again_. His heart skipped a beat and the fluttering inside increased. The setter’s mocking grin was replaced with a look of concern. “Iwa-chan, you look a little pale.”

Iwaizumi waved it off, examining his math book notes instead.  
  
Hanamaki leaned in, lazy eyes glancing over at the setter. “ 'Iwa-chan' is just worried about his math exam coming up. I’m pretty sure everyone else excluding you is screwed anyway.”

Oikawa’s mouth twitched at the mention of Iwaizumi’s nickname. He sat back clicking his tongue. “If Iwa-chan tries, I reckon he can get.. sixty per- **(glare from Iwaizumi)** eighty percent. Iwa-chan is capable of eighty percent.”  
  
“You always have to rub salt to the wound, don’t you? You have no sense of sensitivity, and this is why you always get dumped by girls.”

Oikawa clutched his chest dramatically. “You make it sound so much worse than it has to.”  
  
“I literally spoke it as it is.”

Oikawa closed his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. “I refuse to listen to you criticise me like this. I’m just a simpleton who wishes to be loved by a strong, and emotionally-stable person. Is that too much to ask?”

Hanamaki stared, completely unmoved. Iwaizumi breathed heavily out through his nose, running both his hands through his hair in aggravation. Oikawa’s gaze flicked down at Iwaizumi’s shirt which had ridden up slightly from the movement but made no comment. Hanamaki eyed the two before sighing and standing to leave. “You two should get together already. You argue like a married couple,” he said as he waved half-heartedly. Iwaizumi flipped him off and Oikawa merely beamed at Hanamaki. When the other had left, Oikawa turned to the other who began flipping through his notes in a glum manner.  
  
“Aww, cmon Iwa-chan. Turn that frown upside down.”

Iwaizumi frowned deeper at him and Oikawa let out a dramatized, loving sigh. “What a looker. My prince charming.”

Iwaizumi spluttered at the nickname, earning a genuine laugh from Oikawa.  
  
“But seriously, what’s up? You seem off today,” Oikawa had such a genuine look of concern, eyebrows etched together with worry. His lower lip stuck out the way it always did when he was deep in thought or confused. _‘Cute’_. Wait what? Iwaizumi froze at his own thoughts before finding a need to defend himself. Well this wasn’t particularly surprising. Oikawa had a trail of female fans and the boys on the volleyball team looked up to him like a god. But not Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi did not fall for Oikawa’s charms. The setter scanned Iwaizumi’s face before nodding understandably.  
  
“I get it.”

Oikawa always did have sharp senses. He was bound to notice something between them had changed. Ever since Ayumi had spoken to Iwaizumi, it was as though a sudden switch was turned and there was a sense of unease between the two.  
  
“You’re worried about failing trig.”

‘ _Shut up you know that’s not what this is about’_. Iwaizumi flunked his head on his desk, turning his back to the setter. A few minutes of silence had passed and Iwaizumi had a fleeting thought that maybe Oikawa had left. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a palm press on to his back.  
  
Oikawa’s low chortle made him grit his teeth in annoyance. “Relax, Iwa-chan. It’s just me.”

Iwaizumi was about to turn to give the setter a piece of his mind when the palm began to make its way to his lower back. He turned rigid, unable to speak. The light pressure paused before returning to its original spot. This motion continued, palm moving up and down his back in slow, lazy circles. ‘ _He’s comforting me’_. Iwaizumi felt a wave of contentment as he focused purely on the comforting touch.

“I mean what I said before,” Oikawa’s low murmur matched so perfectly with the soothing rub on his back. Iwaizumi opened his eyes ‘ _when did I close them?_ ’, mind struggling to retrace the steps of their previous conversation.  
  
“I’m not prince charming.”

Oikawa huffed a gentle laugh. “So modest. I was talking about your math exam.”

Iwaizumi heard a light screech from behind, deducing Oikawa had stood up from his chair. Suddenly, there was a light touch on his left ear. It was the faintest of touches, but left Iwaizumi completely frozen. His nerves were alight and he was painfully aware of how close Oikawa was.  
  
“I think you’re extraordinary, not just in volleyball but as a person in general. If you put your mind to it, you can exceed expectations. That’s what makes you so special.” Iwaizumi could practically _feel_ every word being murmured in to his ear. Iwaizumi remained completely still. The palm which hadn’t left his back felt burning hot and the room suddenly was far too small for his liking.  
  
“and _that_ is why I know you’ll get eighty in this exam,” He was so close, it was unnecessary. And his voice. That voice so sultry it was beyond disturbing, yet he could listen to it for hours. The hand on his back grabbed a fistful of Iwaizumi’s school jacket and clenched for a moment before letting go. Iwaizumi waited a few seconds before he bolted upright, flipping around to face Oikawa. The setter was already on his way out the classroom, hand in air waving goodbye and leaving Iwaizumi completely a flustered, hot mess.


	5. Lovestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've finally planned out how this is going to end so the next chapter may be the last one  
> Thank you for reading this far and I hope your enjoy!  
> Feedback/comments are welcome

Iwaizumi was constantly on edge. Exams were right around the corner, as well as volleyball commitments which took up a substantial amount of his free time. Trying to juggle the two had proven to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Though, nothing gave him more stress than a certain pompous individual named Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa had a specific talent of riling Iwaizumi up, yet this had to be the furthest he’s ever pushed. Ever since the incident from last week, Oikawa had wormed his way in to Iwaizumi’s mind, occupying his thoughts and attention. The mere mention of Oikawa had the ace flushed and embarrassed. The setter made life no easier, pestering Iwaizumi incessantly. He was unusually clingy recently, and Iwaizumi would often catch him staring intently, unabashed by his own actions. Oikawa was also a shameless teaser. Although many fell prey to his taunts, Iwaizumi tended to be his unfortunate favourite target. Though, as annoying as it was then, now it all felt different. Every comment, snide, remark held a double meaning, leaving Iwaizumi both flustered and fuming.

Despite the never-ending torments from his best friend, Iwaizumi noted a slight difference in his behaviour too. There was more frequent physical contact, whether it was resting a casual arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder or the brushing of fingers which seemed to occur far too often when they strolled beside each other. More often than should, Iwaizumi had had to tuck his hands in his pocket, shaking his head when Oikawa took one look at him and asked why his face was so red.  
Lately Oikawa also seemed to disregard any sense of personal space. His constant need to murmur comments or correct Iwaizumi’s mistakes in to Iwaizumi’s ear as opposed to speaking aloud when they sat side by side at Oikawa’s place, or the way Iwaizumi could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise as Oikawa leaned over too closely to examine his notes. He was certain Oikawa was up to something. He observed the setter, feeling cautious as ever, and looking away whenever they accidentally met eyes. Oikawa on the other hand made no objections, clearly pleased to have the ace hovering around him constantly. If anything, it gave him an excuse to tease.

“I get you’re worried about that math exam next week but you don’t have to keep an eye on me whilst I’m getting changed; I’m not going to bolt or anything.”

Iwaizumi blushed furiously as he turned to face his locker, carefully placing his school uniform inside. As the eldest and captains of the volleyball team, it had become a routine for them to arrive earlier in order to set up the gym. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were alone in the changing rooms and it made Iwaizumi’s skin crawl. He was aware others noticed him constantly observing Oikawa like a bloodhound. Even Hanamaki had questioned whether there was ‘trouble in lover’s paradise’. Iwaizumi elbowed him in the gut. Though, he seemed to be the only one noticing the changes in Oikawa. ‘ _Perhaps I’m overlooking things’._

“Excuse me,” was the only warning he received before a hand reached in to his locker, just an inch shy of touching his face. The other hand held his hip in a firm grip as the setter leaned in heavily from behind. Iwaizumi could’ve sworn the hand lingered on his hip as the other finally leaned back with his deodorant in his hand.

“Woops, almost lost my balance there. Oh, and I’m borrowing this.”

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, his face full of disbelief. “What the hell.”

Oikawa blinked at his friend looking as innocent as he possibly could. “I forgot mine at home. I’ll be quick,” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, eyes glistening in a knowing manner. Iwaizumi made a quick escape out the change rooms, heart palpating like mad. ‘ _This is getting ridiculous’_. His hip which came in to contact with the setter’s hand tingled and the ace rubbed at it irritatingly.

A hand placed itself on his right shoulder, thumb resting on his jugular. “So I was thinking we should try that move we’ve been practising against today’s team. We can see where our technique needs improving and if it’s a success we can teach the team,” Iwaizumi resisted shuddering at Oikawa’s close breath and shrugged his hand off.

“Sure.” He marched to set up the nets, absolutely refusing to look at Oikawa in the eyes.

Today’s game was against Tokonami High, a nearby school. Despite the school’s lack of reputation, they were tough competition. Although it was a practice match, there was a substantial audience today, mostly consisting of Oikawa’s fans. The girls gushed and waved at Oikawa, and to their delight, the setter beamed and waved back. Iwaizumi felt a tinge of irritation as he wearily eyed the rather large group of girls.

“Hajime!” Both the setter and ace flipped their heads toward the source. Ayumi stood by the outer regions of the seats, waving shyly. Iwaizumi offered a smile and nodded in return. He began making his way towards her before a hand held him back.

“We need to prep our team, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grinned at him. The butterflies which had settled from before came rushing back. Iwaizumi blamed the game as he allowed himself to get tugged to his team. As per usual, Oikawa offered some encouraging words to liven the spirits of the team members and Iwaizumi gave everyone a firm slap on the back. He hesitated at Oikawa, hand hovering over his shoulder before giving a small pat on the shoulder. Oikawa turned to him looking slightly puzzled.

“Do, uh, your best I guess,” Iwaizumi never fumbled over his words in front of Oikawa. He inwardly scolded himself and positioned himself in the court. He needed to place all his thoughts aside and focus on the match. The familiar shrill of the whistle wiped his previous worries and he allowed himself to be settled in to the fast-paced match.  
The opposition served and was easily received by Watari. The ball spun right in to Oikawa’s palm and he offered a sharp pass to Kindaichi. The satisfying smack of the ball as it projected from the middle blocker‘s hand and on to the ground in the opposition’s region gave Iwaizumi that familiar rush of adrenaline. “Nice job Yutaro!” The tall player nodded thanks and they shifted their attention to the match once again.

Several points were scored back and forth from both opposing teams. The crowd was at a frenzy with encouraging cheers from team mates’ friends, and thrilled screams of Oikawa’s fan base. They were halfway in to the second match when the opposition team suddenly changed tactics. Iwaizumi’s gaze darted from one side of the court to the other. _‘What are you playing at?’_ Aobajousai was behind by a point and he was determined to stop the ball at all costs. Their setter received the ball and tossed it in to the air, manipulating it to spin rapidly. ‘ _A fast serve_ ’ Iwaizumi bent his legs slightly, ready to receive. Three members suddenly charged ahead and the ace hesitated. He kept his eyes on all three who showed no signs of slowing down. Within the last second, he captured the shared glances of the three members. ‘ _A serve from the left_ ’ He rushed ahead, before he detected the slight shift in hand position. _‘Fast serve from left to the outer right of court’_ It was fairly clear the likelihood of saving this point was low, but Iwaizumi was willing to try. He darted back, forcing his legs to pump faster, with arms reached out to block the ball. His fingertips bent painfully as he dived, only just in time for the ball to ricochet back in to the air. The crowd roared with enthusiasm as the ball was served and slammed right on the margin of the opposition’s court.  
Iwaizumi’s right ribcage region ached as he struggled to breathe. The sharp landing on the hard gym floor had partially knocked the wind out of him and several prickly jolts of pain rushed up and down his arm. Iwaizumi felt two warm hands press too tightly on either side of his cheeks and looked up to find Oikawa loomed over him looking rather anxious.

“Stupid Iwa-chan, you should’ve let that one go.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort, only to cough harshly. Oikawa appeared more alarmed as he frantically pressed his hands over Iwaizumi’s chest and arm to check for broken bones. If Iwaizumi had difficulty breathing before, he definitely had trouble now. “I’m fine, stop. People are staring,” he weakly pushed at Oikawa who now looked pissed as ever.

“ _Who cares_ ,” he hissed viciously. Iwaizumi gazed over the setter’s shoulder, over at the now quietening crowd. Ayumi watched expression heavy with worry as she tried to make sense of the situation. Oikawa sharp eyes scanned Iwaizumi’s face before kneeling on one leg and looping his arm around his waist. “Let’s go to the nurse’s office.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart race, somewhat thankful his red face could be excused for the intense match. “Are you serious? I’ve had worse; I’m telling you I’m fine,” He could smell Oikawa, the scent of his borrowed deodorant lingering with the faint coconut scent of his shampoo. Oikawa’s tight grip around him was too much.

“Please, we need to go now.”

Iwaizumi stopped at the distressed tone of Oikawa’s voice. The setter looked down at him with a great sense of urgency, those large, hazel eyes pleading in such a desperate manner Iwaizumi had never seen before. _‘Tooru is pretty_ ’. Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him. The fellow team mates were now hesitantly approaching, all sharing the same expressions of worry. ‘ _Everyone is watching_ ’. There could not have been a more inconvenient time and Iwaizumi fleetingly wished for things to return to as they were before all this. Oikawa tightened his grip on his waist, ready to drag him bodily if necessary and Iwaizumi panicked. “Just back off, I'm fine,”he snapped.

Oikawa’s mouth parted slightly as he gaped in shock at Iwaizumi. The ace inwardly winced at the sharpness of his own voice. He opened his mouth to apologise but Oikawa clenched his lips tightly and finally relented. He stood without a word and returned to his team. A member from the opposition team stepped forward to help Iwaizumi up and offer an apology. Iwaizumi gave a reassuring nod and complimented them on their techniques. The match resumed, though now with a tense atmosphere. Oikawa still passed serves to Iwaizumi and the ace delivered his famous intense serves. When scoring a point, Oikawa would murmur ‘well done’ and Iwaizumi mutter ‘thanks’. The game lasted another forty minutes, before finally the Aobajousai team scrapped a close win of 25 – 23. A large portion of the crowd cheered and both teams stepped forward to shake hands. Iwaizumi received several compliments on his keen reflexes and admiration from others for his stunt earlier. Though, this did little to soothe his inner unease. He excused himself, more than happy to leave early. He grabbed his towel and water bottle and made a beeline for the gym exit. Only to be stopped by Ayumi. “That was an amazing match Hajime. You were great out there.”

Iwaizumi offered an awkward laugh before thanking her. Ayumi gazed in to his eyes for several moments before reaching and tentatively placing her hand on his arm. “Could.. could we talk? Just between us two.”

Normally Iwaizumi would have refused, but he was still acquaintances with Ayumi and it felt too rude to refuse. He agreed and they both huddled to the exit, neither noticing the agitated glare from afar.


	6. Knocked Wind

The hallway was awfully quiet with the exception of the occasional squeak of Iwaizumi’s sneakers and the soft clacking of Ayumi’s school shoes. As the volleyball match took place after school, everyone had already left; the hallway cleared out giving Iwaizumi space to reflect on the match and the argument. He hadn’t intended be so harsh and Oikawa’s hurt expression replayed in his mind.

“Are you okay? It looked like a pretty painful fall back there.”

Iwaizumi shrugged it off. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Technically he wasn’t lying. He was far too occupied to even consider his injury. Ayumi looked sceptic but nodded regardless. They continued strolling through, neither particularly concerned with where they were heading. Iwaizumi considered texting a quick apology to the setter. Though, considering Oikawa he would take the apology and misinterpret it as Iwaizumi being in some form of debt towards him. Undoubtedly he would bring it up repeatedly for the next few months as a way of guilt-tripping his friend in to doing what he asks. ‘ _I wonder if the tutoring session is still on_ ’.

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were interrupted by a tentative tap on his arm. The two stood in the midst of the hall as Ayumi struggled to find her words. “There.. was a reason why.. I asked to meet you.”

Iwaizumi felt a sudden sense of unease. He eyed Ayumi as she fidgeted, her gaze not quite meeting his face. After a few moments of hesitation, she reached in to her bag. A delicate pink wrapped bag was thrusted in to Iwaizumi’s hands. The ace almost dropped it in surprise. “Oh, uh. Is this, uhm, for m-“

“Could you please give this to Oikawa as a confession from me? Since you’re best friends with him I feel like this is easier for me to do so. I don’t think I could possibly face him directly,” Ayumi blushed heavily and kept her eyes to the ground. Oh. _Oh_. Iwaizumi felt his heart give a sudden, sharp distressed tug. He examined the gift in his hands. There were charming little heart shaped biscuits, elaborately laced with light pink icing, topped with a delicate dusting of sugar. The sickly sweet smell made his stomach churn. He glanced up to find Ayumi waiting patiently for his response. _‘I don’t want to give this to him’._

“S-sure. I’ll give it to him.”

Ayumi’s face lit up and she leaned in to give him a brief hug. “Thanks! I really appreciate this. I just want to get to know Oikawa more and get closer to him,” she shied away, as though embarrassed by her own words. Iwaizumi felt sick. He gave a numb nod, unable to trust himself with words. A sharp cough behind them startled both Ayumi and Iwaizumi. He didn’t have to guess to figure who it was. The ace quickly pocketed the wrapped cookies and glanced at Ayumi who turned pale.

“I-I’ll talk to you soon, b-bye,” Ayumi stuttered before bolting down the hallway. Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa who was busy examining under his fingernails.

“So what, are you guys a thing now? You can tell me you know. I didn’t expect to see the day Iwaizumi reel in a girl,” his mouth was stretched in to an unpleasant, tight smile. Ayumi’s gift felt stone-heavy in Iwaizumi’s pocket, like a grave reminder of how easy it was for Oikawa to move on to someone new. Everyone adored him. It would take a mere look on his behalf to have someone wrapped around his finger. _‘I don’t stand a chance_ ’. Oikawa misplaced his friend’s silence as an affirmation and let out a snort of disbelief.

“Iwa-chan what’s in your pocket?”

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat as he wearily eyed Oikawa. “Nothing.”

Oikawa squinted his eyes in disdain. He suddenly lunged out, grappling Iwaizumi’s wrist with a grip that was painful and turned to storm down the hallway, dragging Iwaizumi with him.

“H-hey! Stop, what the hell are you doing?”

Oikawa whipped his head around, his face contorted in an agitated manner. “ _We_ are going home and I’m going to teach you trig, or at least _try_ to because you’re a god damn _idiot._ ”

Iwaizumi gawked at Oikawa as the setter tightened his grip and sped his pace. The rustling sound of the biscuits in his pocket was deafening, alongside the occasional squeak of their shoes as they marched further down the empty hallway. Iwaizumi felt a slight tweak of irritation. “I don’t even know why I deal with you. This whole tutoring thing was a stupid idea.”

“Maybe you should go ask Ayumi to tutor you then.”

Iwaizumi now felt a rush of aggravation and gave a harsh bark of laughter. “What the hell is wrong with you lately? You’re constantly surrounded by girls and the second one pays attention to me you flip your shit. Well hate to break it to you but you can’t force everyone to love you.”

The punch to his chest came so unexpectedly Iwaizumi stumbled back before hitting the wall behind him. There was a moment of complete numb silence and shock with the exception of Oikawa’s heavy breathing. The blow was much more painful than Iwaizumi could have anticipated, almost knocking the wind out of him. He gaped at Oikawa who appeared just as shocked at his own actions. Everything was frozen. And just like that Iwaizumi felt a rush of red.

 

Furious. He was beyond any form of anger ever felt. He took a slow step forward before charging at Oikawa. Oikawa charged back. There were punches, kicking, rough knees and sharp elbows. Oikawa wrapped his arms over Iwaizumi’s lower torso, shoving him against the lockers, and Iwaizumi delivered a sharp uppercut in to Oikawa’s left shoulder. Each blow felt amplified and the pain simply made his blood boil even further. It felt surreal. What this really happening? Iwaizumi had some experiences when it came to fights. Sure, he’s had a few rough tussles now and then but this felt like a war. His fist met with Oikawa’s side and in return he received another excruciating kick in to the shin. He snarled and threw out his right leg, kicking it in to the back of Oikawa’s knee causing him to lose balance and fall back. Iwaizumi slammed his own weight in to the other’s stomach hearing the other to let out a rough choke. He dug his fingers in to Oikawa’s wrists, knees on each side, pinning him and preventing any further blows. Oikawa struggled for a few moments before simply lying there. All the fight had left them both and now Iwaizumi just ached all over. Oikawa kept making horrible sobbing sounds and Iwaizumi relented his grip slightly.

“Get off, I can’t breathe. I’m going to die.”

Iwaizumi didn’t bother trying to suppress his snort. “No one’s ever died from knocked wind.”

“Then I’ll be the first!”

Iwaizumi blinked down at the brunette incredulously before doubling over laughing.

“W-what’s so funny?” Oikawa frowned up at his friend causing him to laugh even harder. Iwaizumi’s stomach screamed for mercy as he choked and laughed at Oikawa’s confused expression and his own realisation. ‘ _I’m in love with a drama queen’._

“Stop it. I swear this isn’t funny Iwaizumi,” Oikawa spat, tears welling in the outer corners of his eyes. Iwaizumi leaned in, taking note of Oikawa’s hitched breath.

“You want to know what’s so funny? You’re infuriating. And selfish,” He curled his body over Oikawa who remained as rigid as possible. He let go of Oikawa’s wrists and placed his forearm on either side of his face. “You think you know everything when you don’t. You constantly need to be the centre of attention,” Iwaizumi dug his knees deep in to the sides of Oikawa’s hips, cherishing the sharp involuntary hiss.

“You get jealous. Ridiculously jealous. To the point where it’s downright annoying,” Iwaizumi leaned in impossibly closer, lips on the verge of brushing the other’s. Oikawa appeared to be having some sort of panic attack, breathing uneven and ragged and his wide eyes darting all over Iwaizumi’s face.

“You’re a pain in the ass. And yet,” Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s, forcing eye contact. Those large, watery eyes which blinked rapidly up at him.

Their first kiss was hardly even considerate of being classified as a kiss, but more a light press of the lips. Oikawa looked utterly stunned as he blinked up at Iwaizumi. Even with his hair all ruffled, lip split, and face red, Oikawa was beautiful. Iwaizumi wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. A few moments had passed before Iwaizumi realised how creepy this must be for Oikawa. The ace suddenly became highly aware of the position he was in, looming over Oikawa. ‘ _I’ve over-pushed the boundaries._ ’ There was a moment of silence which seemed to drag on until Iwaizumi couldn’t bear any longer. He gave an awkward laugh.

“For once you’ve shut u-“ he didn’t have time to finish. Oikawa seized a chunk of Iwaizumi’s hair, yanking down painfully. Everything about this kiss screamed of Oikawa. It was needy, desperate and downright messy. Oikawa’s tongue slick and hot as he kissed harder, as though this were a competition. Iwaizumi felt dizzy and could barely keep up with Oikawa. He was so distracted he almost didn’t register the tentative knee which began to nudge its way in between his. “Christ, _slow down_ you idiot. We’re still at school. What if someone sees us?”

Oikawa’s eyes gleamed in an unsettling manner as he leaned back, just enough space to catch his breath. “Who cares? You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. They can watch for all I care,” His hands reached down for Iwaizumi’s pants. The ace let out a rather embarrassing, undignified squeak before grabbing at Oikawa’s hands to prevent him from yanking them down. He shot daggers at his best friend who appeared unbothered by the situation. Oikawa peered up at Iwaizumi from under those ridiculously long lashes appearing almost innocent if it weren’t for his lightly dusted cheeks and heavy panting. They both paused looking at one another, breaths mingling and both now slightly sweating.

“I don’t care what you say, we’re not doing this in the middle of the hallway.”

Oikawa let out a breathy chuckle. ‘ _He’s so damn pretty’._ Iwaizumi gave a cautious smile and began to edge off the setter. Only to get yanked back down by his shirt for another fervent but short kiss.

“You’re right, let’s go home first.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa incredulously. The setter was busy tidying his tangled mess of a hair and shooting him that charming grin which never ceased to make his insides flutter. The entire situation was so absurd and he half-expected to be jolted awake from some dream and to find himself in bed alone. As though sensing his doubts, Oikawa let go of his hair and yanked Iwaizumi towards him. “No take-backs. Once you’re in this you can’t change your mind,” his gaze held a air of seriousness as he regarded Iwaizumi. The ace didn’t even have time to respond as he turned around and once more began to march out.

The usual walk back to Oikawa’s wasn’t so much a walk but a dragging competition.

“Hurry up Iwa-chan, why are you so slow?” Oikawa tugged insistently at Iwaizumi’s arm as the other pulled back in retaliation.

“God damn it, relax I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I need to show you something.”

“Oh?” Oikawa raised one eyebrow, his gaze turning flirty. Despite rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi flushed at his own imagination.

“If it’s going to be like this all the time, forget it.”

Oikawa latched himself on to Iwaizumi’s side. “Alright, alright sorry. I just like seeing you all flustered,” Well that definitely didn’t help his blush. Iwaizumi hesitated before reaching in to his pocket to bring out the crumpled pink gift. Oikawa’s glanced down and his expression fell flat, mouth twitching a degree downwards.

“Don’t look so pathetic, it’s not for me,” Iwaizumi opened Oikawa’s palm and placed the small parcel in it. Oikawa blinked at the gift and Iwaizumi continued, strolling ahead. He ignored the sharp tug he felt in his chest. Iwaizumi refused to feel sorry for himself. He was always aware of the trail of devoted girls who would jump at the opportunity to be with Oikawa. It was inevitable; the setter was charming, attractive and a devoted companion. Ayumi undoubtedly won’t be the last to offer confessional gifts to Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded to himself as he mentally accepted this fact. ‘ _I did the right thing_.’ He allowed himself to feel alittle proud for following his conscience.

“Hey these are actually pretty good.”

Iwaizumi turned around to find Oikawa nibbling on one of Ayumi’s heart shaped biscuits. His mood turned foul within seconds. “Here, give me one,”he asked nonchalantly.

Oikawa tossed the pretty pink wrapped bag at Iwaizumi, though as it fell within his reach, Iwaizumi fumbled poorly before dropping the bag. The cookies scattered on the floor, a few even broken. Oikawa gaped at Iwaizumi who made no efforts of picking up the mess on the floor and muttered a rather guilt-free “sorry”.

“And you called me the jealous one.”

Iwaizumi’s head snapped to Oikawa, shooting daggers as though daring him to tease him. Oikawa shot his hands up. “I get it, I get it, it didn’t happen. I didn’t see anything,” Oikawa half-heartedly jogged to catch up to Iwaizumi, with a ridiculously pleased look on his face.

“Shut up,”

“I didn’t say anythi-“

“Shut up,”

“Okay," Iwaizumi felt a warm hand wrap around his in to a snug fit, and he didn’t resist tightening his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I don't know what's more embarrassing - the fact that it took Iwaizumi this long to figure it out, or the fact that Oikawa stalked him then tried to act all cool and casual about it
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you everyone for reading my work and for those who left kudos and those who commented too! I'm considering adding one final chapter just to tie everything up if you care to read that far
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this  
> -blows kisses to everyone-


	7. Handsome and Smart

Iwaizumi had expected his newly found relationship to change everything but life remained surprisingly ordinary. He still woke up at seven in the morning to get ready for school, he met up with Oikawa and Hanamaki at the bus stop as per usual and they all walked to school accompanied by casual conversation and the occasional teasing (mainly on Oikawa’s behalf). Mathematics still gave him a slight headache, and after school they all met up for volleyball practice, before Iwaizumi walked home with Oikawa. Iwaizumi still met up with Ayumi frequently and although Oikawa said he didn’t mind, almost every occasion they had hung out, the setter happened to appear out of nowhere and the duo became a trio. Ayumi didn’t mind, clearly delighted to have the setter nearby, though Iwaizumi was never quite as thrilled. She often offered small gifts, usually baked goods which Oikawa graciously accepted. “You don’t have to keep baking these for me, Ayumi. I mean, they are delicious but I think Iwa-chan might get alittle jealous from all this special treatment,” he teased, his tone full of charm and sincerity. ‘ _What a faker’_ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as red-faced Ayumi stammered an apology to him. It wasn’t the issue of jealousy which bothered him but rather the way Oikawa would stare unblinkingly at Iwaizumi when Ayumi was distracted, eyes half-lidded and that gaze dripping with sexual intention, mouth twitching in to that awful, triumphant smirk, as he enjoyed the way Iwaizumi squirmed under his gaze, furiously blushing and so nervous he could barely speak. They both bid Ayumi farewell and strolled to the empty classroom they usually occupied during a break. Only when Iwaizumi was certain they were alone he hissed.

“Why do you always do that?”

Oikawa grinned at his glaring boyfriend. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Iwaizumi scoffed in irritation as he leaned back against a desk and crossed his arms. “Oh, so you just _coincidentally_ happen to forget your books which you never carry around with you anyway, and _coincidentally_ need this particular one I have in my hands even though you can borrow anyone else’s in the class? Real subtle. And stop flirting with Ayumi.”

Oikawa laughed, unashamed by his own actions. “If anyone didn’t know you, they’d think you were jealous,” he drawled teasingly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Jealous of you? As if. If anything, I kinda feel sorry for her.”

Oikawa paused before examining Iwaizumi. He was busy frowning at the ground, clearly in conflict between wanting to tell Ayumi about his relationship but wanting to maintain their friendship. Iwaizumi had little time to react as the setter crowded in to his personal space. He opened his mouth to protest but hesitated at the feeling of Oikawa’s fingers looping in to the front pockets of his school pants.

“I do it not because I want to but because I can’t stand anyone near you,” the setter tilted his head, regarding Iwaizumi who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He slowly drew his fingers toward him, dragging the ace along with them. Iwaizumi ignored the voice at the back of his mind which kept reminding them of how they were still at school and someone might see them.

“Just the thought of anyone, let alone your _friend_ Ayumi, even touching you makes my blood boil and drives me insane. Sometimes I feel like you do it on purpose too. You were always mean like that,” Oikawa’s lips brushed the side of his face and Iwaizumi now had difficulty evening his breath. The setter took the opportunity to nudge his face in to the ace’s neck, planting soft, coy kisses. Iwaizumi gripped his boyfriend’s arms warningly. “Don’t. We’re at school,” he murmured.

Oikawa retaliated by tightening his grip on Iwaizumi’s pants, kisses turning in to sharp nips. He thinks he would have gotten away with further if it weren’t for Hanamaki who barged in without a warning. He one look at the ace’s flushed face before raising one eyebrow and asking “so who’s the bottom?” receiving both a very colourful stream of death threats and a wink from the duo.

Iwaizumi made extra precautions to avoid Oikawa’s skilful little ploys of tricking him in to public displays of affection. The only time he relented was when he was at Oikawa’s place after volleyball, and with the setter’s parents still at work, only then allowing the setter to do as he pleased.

With exams finished, the two spent time relaxing in Oikawa’s living room books and homework tossed aside for later. Oikawa was occupied, mind completely immersed in a game he had downloaded on to his phone. His eyebrows were knit together, tongue peeking out in concentration as he edged his character toward a spaceship shown on the phone screen. Beside him, Iwaizumi watched him play for a few minutes before speaking up.

“So I got my math test back.”

Oikawa looked up at that, fingers pausing over the keys of his phone. “Oh? And how did you go?”

Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly whilst leaning back against the couch looking up at the ceiling. “Eighty two percent. But I think I fluked that one cause there was hardly any tri-“he got the wind knocked out of him as Oikawa dropped his phone and straddled him roughly in one fluid motion. He wore a huge grin which felt so contagious, Iwaizumi found himself smiling back.

“I told you so; I told you you’d get eighty percent. I’m always right.”

Iwaizumi snorted at that remark, resting his hands over Oikawa’s hips in a lazy manner. “You hardly did anything except verbally abuse me and scribble red markings all over my book,” his breath slightly hitched as Oikawa loomed over with that satisfied smirk on his face. He hung his arms over each shoulder, examining Iwaizumi’s face the way he hated but also loved and hummed in approval.

“My boyfriend is handsome and smart. Lucky me.”

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was purposely teasing him but he felt his face grow hot anyway. He considered Oikawa’s face, reaching up to grab a fistful of his fringe and brushing it back. “That makes both of us,” it was worth watching him blink in surprise, eyes darting to and away from his face, unable to bite back with a snarky response. Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to grin up at the flustered setter who looked an odd mix between being ecstatic and wanting to smack him.

“Iwa-chan, are you growing soft on me already? That was so cheesy I feel embarrassed for you.”

Iwaizumi cuffed him lightly over his head, already anticipating the little whines and complaints from the setter. Oikawa wrapped his arms around the ace’s torso and clenched tightly, head resting under his chin. They settled there for a few minutes in comfortable silence with Iwaizumi lightly brushing his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“You know, I kinda have trouble with chemistry.”

Oikawa looked up from his comfortable position questioningly at Iwaizumi. The other was examining the ceiling with a rather bored expression. “So, if you’re any good at chemistry we should, y’know, study together again or something.”

Oikawa let out a light huff of laughter as he placed a light kiss on Iwaizumi’s chin. “I hope your chemistry knowledge isn’t as poor as your tri-,” he yelped in surprise as the ace reached forward to shut him up with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is officially done and dusted  
> Thank you again for reading and hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> -salutes and runs away-


End file.
